


Link's Torture

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Monsters, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A choose your own adventure story in which Link is tortured in various horrible ways. Each chapter (aside from the first) is unrelated to the others unless otherwise noted at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I might still update this. Send me some ideas and maybe yours will get made into a chapter.

Ganondorf watched in amusement as his Bokoblin minions carried in a struggling Link. He grinned and motioned for them to bring the young boy over to him.

“Well, look at this,” he said, leaning down to the boy’s eye level, “you’ve brought me a present.”

Link glared at the large man, the urge to spit in his face was almost overwhelming.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time…” he continued to stare into the boy’s eyes. “Now I just have to decide what to do with you.”

Ganondorf straightened up and started to walk slowly around Link and the two Bokoblins that held his arms. Link turned his head to follow his enemy’s movements, not wanting him to be out of sight.

“I could kill you right now if I wanted.” he continued his walk, eyeing the boy as he did.

Link started to struggle again.

“I could tie you to an anchor and let you go in the sea.”

Link continued trying to break free, but he was held tight.

“I could put you in a locked room and let my minions do whatever they wanted to you.”

Ganondorf stopped directly behind Link, and drew his sword. He reached around the boy’s neck with it and held it against his flesh. Link went totally still as he felt the steel at his throat. The larger man leaned forward, hot breath on Link’s ear.

“Or I could slit your throat right here and watch you bleed out.”

Link was silent. Ganondorf laughed as he pulled his sword away. He continued to walk around Link, stopping in front of him this time.

“But why would I do that, when I could have so much fun BREAKING you first?”

Link’s eyes widened. Ganondorf grinned and motioned for the Bokoblins to lead the boy away.

“Now I just have to decide what to do to you.” he said to himself, as Link was led struggling through a large door.


	2. Chuchus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf unleashes some of his monster minions on poor Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, each chapter is only related to the lead in chapter unless otherwise noted here.

Link was led into a small cell and locked in. He had been stripped of all weapons and items, but regardless, he tried checking every corner of the room for a way out. He couldn’t even find a hole to crawl through. Not one to give up, he ran to the bars of the cell and tried to fit through them, break them, bend them, nothing. He was trapped. He sat down to try to think of what to do when he heard footsteps approaching him. He stood up, ready to fight with his fists if he had to.

“Calm down.” Ganondorf said as he approached the cell, he was carrying a large box.

Link glared at him, wanting nothing more than to slice the smug grin off his face.

“I brought you something.” The larger man unlocked the cell door and entered, setting the box down just inside the door.

Link dove at him, trying to throw a punch, but Ganondorf easily caught his fist and lifted him off the ground by his arm.

“Now, now, behave yourself.”

He carried the boy to the wall and dropped him. Link grunted as he hit the hard ground. Ganondorf began pulling off Link’s clothes. The boy tried to get away, but the larger man held him tightly. Once he had rid Link of his clothes, he chained him to the wall using the attached shackles. They were low enough that the boy still sat on the ground with his arms chained above him. He then chained his ankles to the ground, the shackles there were wide apart, spreading his legs, and were connected directly to the floor with no chain separating them, leaving Link with no mobility of his legs. The young hero looked up at his enemy, hatred burning in his eyes. Ganondorf gave him a smug grin and turned to leave, opening the box on his way out. He locked the door and turned to watch Link struggle.

The young boy tried to get free, not even noticing the creatures now emerging from the box. Suddenly he felt a gooey substance against his leg. He quit struggling and looked at it. It was a red Chuchu. It had that stupid smile on its face and it was crawling over Link’s leg, leaving a gooey trail behind it. Link tried moving his leg as much as he could, but could do no more than make the gelatinous creature wobble. Then he noticed a second one emerge from the box and make its way over to him. This one was green and it started to crawl over his other leg.

Link started to struggle in his shackles once more, but froze when he felt the green Chuchu glide onto his limp member. He watched in horror as the creature started bouncing its body up and down on it. Link could see right through the creature’s body and could only watch as his member became involuntarily hard with its ministrations. He made a small sound of pleasure, then gasped as it started feeling really good. The second Chuchu then began to make its way over Link’s leg and to the ground between the two limbs that were now trembling with pleasure. The red creature sunk itself down to its nearly liquid form and started to slide itself into the boy’s virgin hole.

That got Link struggling again, but the green creature on his member was now bouncing up and down so fast that the boy couldn’t even bring himself to care about the red one. He cried out in pleasure. The red creature, now fully inside him began to expand to its full form, stretching the boy’s insides. Link moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, unable to comprehend which feeling was the strongest. Once the red Chuchu had reached it’s full size, it started to shrink again, then expand once more. The green one somehow managed to go even faster. Link shut his eyes and leaned his back against the wall.

Ganondorf watched in amusement as the boy was molested right in front of him, this would break him for sure. Link opened his eyes an noticed the man watching him. He realized that Ganondorf was getting pleasure out of watching this. Link started to struggle again and tried to hold back the impending orgasm. The larger man grinned as the boy tried to stop himself from cumming. The two creatures continued their ministrations, not letting their rhythm falter for even a second. Link moaned as he realized that he couldn’t stop himself. He cried out loudly as he came. The two creatures slowed down, but didn’t stop. The boy looked down and could see the white substance floating around inside the green Chuchu. Ganondorf unlocked the cell and entered, walking over to Link. He leaned down to the boy’s eye level.

“I hope you enjoy your cellmates. I’ll be back in a few hours.” He turned, snapped his fingers, and left. 

The two creatures, hearing their command, began to pick up speed once more. Link started to struggle as he realized that they were going to keep going until their master told them to stop. The boy could only watch helplessly as the creatures sped up once more.


	3. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is faced with a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first real choice. Any time that there are multiple options like this, I will write both choices as separate chapters.

Link was led into a dungeon-like room, the walls were made of the same gray bricks as the outside of the fortress. The Bokoblins held him tightly as Ganondorf entered the room. The large man nodded to his minions, dismissing them. The creatures released the boy and left. 

Link ran at Ganondorf, who easily caught the boy by the throat. He lifted him off the ground and held him there, allowing him just enough room to breathe. He grinned as he slowly tightened his grip. Link struggled as his windpipe was clamped shut. Once Ganondorf was satisfied with the choking noises the boy was making, he threw him roughly to the ground.

Then a Bokoblin entered the room, followed by a girl, followed by a second Bokoblin who was prodding the girl in the back with a spear to keep her walking. The girl kept her head down as she walked. Link looked up from the ground, holding his red throat and breathing deeply. He could tell that the girl was a Rito by the feathers covering her body. The Bokoblins led the girl to the center of the room and left. The Rito girl looked up and her tear-streaked face immediately brightened at seeing the boy sitting before her.

“Link!” she shouted, running to him.

Link recognized the girl now, it was Medli, the girl who had helped him out on Dragon Roost island. He smiled at her, he was glad to know she was unharmed. The girl kneeled down and embraced Link, tears of relief filling her eyes, she knew she would be safe with him. Ganondorf allowed the two to hug, waited until they had forgotten he was there, he then grabbed Medli by the back of her shirt and pulled her from Link. He held the struggling girl above the ground. Link stood up and glared at the large man, ready to fight for his friend’s safety.

Ganondorf laughed and released the girl. She grunted as she hit the ground. Link ran to her and helped her up. The large man took a step forward. Link stepped in front of Medli and held his fists at the ready. Ganondorf merely laughed again.

“I’m not going to bother fighting you. However, if you want the Rito girl to live, you have a choice to make.”

Link’s eyes widened at that, but he kept his stance.

“I’ll give you two options. You pick whichever one sounds preferable to you.”

Link gave no sign of caring what the man had to say. Ganondorf continued regardless.

“Your first option is to force yourself upon your Rito friend for my enjoyment. You will do whatever I tell you to do to her. She will live and I will release her when you finish.”

Link turned to look at Medli to assure her that he would find a way out of this, and that he would never do such a thing. Medli nodded and clung tightly to her friend.

“Your other option is my sword. I will do whatever I wish to you with it and it is very unlikely that you will survive, however, if you choose this option, the Rito goes free unharmed.”

Link took up a fighting stance again, he refused to play Ganondorf’s stupid game. Ganondorf grinned, amused with the boy’s reaction.

“Not so fast, should you fail to choose, I’ll kill you both right now. I won’t be gentle.”

Link’s eyes widened at this.

“We both know you would be unable to do any damage to me without your weapons, so why don’t you relax and choose your fate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what will it be? Steel or Medli?


	4. Choice 1-Medli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link chooses to rape his dear friend, Medli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read the chapter called 'Choice' before reading this one.

Link stood there, unmoving. He couldn’t believe that there was no way out of this situation. There was always a way out. He turned to Medli, she looked terrified. Link could never do something so horrible to her, but how could he be sure that if he took the second option, Ganondorf would really release her? The Rito looked at him with wide eyes. She swallowed.

“Link, I could never live with myself if I allowed you to die for me…”

Link’s eyes widened, was she saying what he thought she was saying? He opened his mouth to object, but Medli spoke up first.

“So that’s why…” she looked away, then back at Link, gaining confidence. “I’ll give myself to you.”

Link shook his head, he couldn’t do that to her, or anyone for that matter. Medli persisted.

“If something happens to you, then we will lose what little hope we have. You’re the only chance we have of survival. You have to understand that.”

Link shut his eyes, he knew that Medli was right. He knew that he only one who could save the land from evil. He opened his eyes and nodded. He then turned to Ganondorf, who was grinning. 

“So be it.” 

Ganondorf sheathed his sword and called to his minions, who entered carrying their master’s throne. They set it down for him and he dismissed them. He then walked over and sat down, leaning with his elbow on the armrest and his chin on his hand.

“Get to it.”

Link turned to face Medli. She had fear in her eyes and tears were already beginning to form in them. She brought her shaking hands to the bottom of her dress and slowly pulled it over her head. Link turned bright red as he watched this, he couldn’t stop himself from becoming hard at the sight of the naked girl before him. He shook his head to clear it of filthy thoughts and started removing his own clothes as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the inevitable. Medli looked at the ground, trying to be brave. She had been saving herself, but she knew this was a worthy cause. As Link pulled off the last of his clothes, Medli lay down on her back, as was the position she knew was customary. Link blushed and slowly moved on top of her, supporting himself on his hands and knees over her. He stayed there, not wanting to do this. He looked up at his friend. The Rito met his gaze and simply nodded.

“Please… Please be gentle, Link.”

Link nodded and ran a hand over her side. Medli gasped. The boy slowly ran his hand down her side and over her stomach, before bringing it to one of her small breasts. He lightly drug a finger over her nipple. Medli let out a small moan. Link brought his hand up to her cheek and with the other, grabbed her hand and led it down to his partially hard cock. Medli’s first reaction was to pull away, but she managed to bring herself to start an awkward stroking motion. Link moaned and lightly started thrusting into the Rito’s hand.

Ganondorf watched impatiently, he was getting sick of seeing the boy treat his friend so gently. The large man decided to make things a bit more interesting.

“Finger her.” Ganondorf commanded.

Link knew he had to follow the man’s orders for Medli’s sake. He stroked her cheek and brought his hand down between her legs. Medli gasped and the rhythm of her strokes faltered. Link slid a finger between her vaginal lips and stroked down her clit. Medli quietly moaned Link’s name and started working her hand faster over the boy’s member. Link drug his finger over her sensitive spot a few times before letting it slip down further. He made a few circular motions around her entrance before finally sliding his finger into her slowly. She made a small sound of discomfort and clenched around him. He waited a moment before starting a slow thrusting motion. After a few thrusts she began to moan and meet his thrusts halfway.

Ganondorf was slightly more entertained at this, but it wasn’t enough.

“Take her.”

Link stopped thrusting his finger and looked up at the man. Ganondorf smirked at him. Link brought his gaze down to Medli. She looked scared, but she managed a brave smile and nodded. Link nodded back and positioned himself against her small hole. Medli grabbed his hand and held it tightly as he slowly eased himself into her. She whimpered and clenched his hand. He managed to fit nearly three quarters of his length into her and he started lightly thrusting. Medli bit her lip to keep from screaming and tried to relax her body as best she could. Link couldn’t help but moan at the tightness that surrounded him.

“Faster. Use your whole length.” Ganondorf ordered.

Link squeezed Medli’s hand and pulled out to the tip before thrusting his entire length into her. This time she couldn’t stop the scream from escaping her lips. A few tears started to make their way down her cheeks. Link cringed, he hated having to hurt his friend, but he knew this was the only way he could be sure she lived. He continued thrusting, trying not to be too rough.

“Harder. I want to hear it.”

Link obeyed, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could, their flesh making a smacking sound when it contacted. Medli was breathing heavily, she could feel the pleasure now and each thrust hit something inside of her that made her moan. 

Ganondorf was enjoying this now and he stroked himself through his clothes.

Link continued thrusting, he was getting close. Medli moaned louder now, she could feel something building inside her. Link’s thrusts began to get more erratic.

“Cum inside of her.”

Link squeezed Medli’s hand and leaned down to kiss her and he thrusted fully into her a few more times before he felt his orgasm hit him. Medli moaned into Link’s mouth, the sensation of being filled enough to bring her to climax. She clung tightly to Link as the waves of pleasure hit her. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath. Finally Link pulled away and shakily stood up. He offered a hand to Medli. She took it and stood up next to him. They both pulled their clothes back on. 

Link looked to Ganondorf, who had stopped stroking himself and was back to leaning on the armrest. He had that grin on his face again. He snapped his fingers and his Bokoblin minions entered.

“Take the girl and release her back to her island.” Ganondorf looked at Link. “The boy stays with me.”

Medli’s eyes grew wide.

“No, I thought you would release us both!”

Ganondorf didn’t even bother to look at her.

“I said you would go free and I wouldn’t kill your friend… At least not with my sword.” He laughed and gestured to his minions.

The Bokoblins grabbed Medli and pulled her toward the door.

“Link!” Medli struggled, but it was useless.

Link looked away. He knew Ganondorf wouldn’t let him go, but at least now he could be sure that Medli would be safe. If he ever managed to get out of this alive, he planned to apologize to her profusely. Ganondorf looked at the boy.

“You chose well. You’ll make a fine servant.”

Link looked away and gritted his teeth.

“Now, be a good boy and take care of this for me.” Ganondorf gestured to his erection, still present from earlier.

Link shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He would have to play along until he could find a way to escape. He walked over to his new master. Ganondorf smirked.

“Good boy.”


	5. Choice 2-Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link chooses to take the sword rather than hurt Medli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've read the chapter called 'Choice' first.

Link turned to look at Medli, his eyes wide. There was no way he would ever do such a thing to her. He could never bring himself to hurt his friend like that. Medli knew that she couldn’t allow Link to die for her. She looked into his eyes and tried to reassure him.

“Link, it’s okay. I know what you have to do, and it’s okay.” She would gladly give herself to him to save his life.

Link nodded. He knew what had to be done. Medli shut her eyes and waited for Link to start, when she heard Ganondorf’s voice.

“So be it. Release the girl to her island!”

She opened her eyes and saw Link kneeling in front of the large man. Two Bokoblins were now walking toward her. She realized what that meant and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Link, no! You can’t do this for me!” She tried to run to him, but the monsters caught her by the arms and started dragging her out of the room.

“Link! Liiiink!” she shouted, tears now streaking her face. 

Link couldn’t bear to look at her. He kept his gaze locked on the floor.

“Link, please!”

Link shut his eyes tightly, then looked up at his friend. They locked eyes for only a moment before she was gone. The boy quickly wiped a few tears from his face and brought his gaze to the man standing before him. Ganondorf grinned and drew his sword.

“On your hands and knees, boy.”

Link obeyed. He had no idea what Ganondorf had in store for him. The man slid his sword up the back of the boy’s shirt. Link shivered when he felt the cold steel touch his flesh. Then in one quick movement, the man sliced through his shirt and belt, which fell down to the floor, only attached to Link by the still intact sleeves. Then Ganondorf lightly drug the tip of his sword over the boy’s back, leaving small red marks in its wake. Link shuddered at the odd sensation. The man drug the sword down the boy’s spine and stopped when he reached the top of his pants. He laughed to himself as he thought of what the boy’s reaction might be. Then he applied a little more force as he continued to drag the sword down. Link pants easily tore as the steel sliced through them. Link gasped as he felt the sharp tip as it went straight down his ass. Ganondorf tore the pants all the way down one leg, then used his hand to pull away what little fabric was left covering the boy’s ass.

Link bit his lip, he wanted so badly to kill Ganondorf, but he knew there was nothing he could do without his weapons. Once the man was satisfied with how much flesh was showing, he again positioned his sword on the boy’s back. He started to drag it down again, only this time he applied enough pressure that occasionally he sliced through skin enough to make Link bleed. The boy cringed and let out a small sound of pain, but he didn’t attempt to get away. Once the tip of the sword reached the boy’s ass, Ganondorf stopped and pulled it away. Link let out a sigh of relief. The man then kneeled down behind the boy and grabbed his ass with both hands, parting it so he could see the small hole. Link tried to move away from Ganondorf, but the man merely tightened his grip and the boy could do no more than let the top half of his body collapse to the ground in defeat.

Ganondorf smirked, he had the boy feeling hopeless and he loved it. He ran a finger over the boy’s hole. Link let out a small cry of surprise and buried his head in his arms. The man lightly pushed against the puckered flesh, testing the resistance. He grinned.

“You’re pretty tight here, boy.” He continued to run his finger over the boy’s hole and push against it. “It’s hard to believe you’ve never done anything like this before.”

Link didn’t say anything, he just keep his face buried to hide his embarrassment and muffle the small sounds he was making. Ganondorf laughed and pulled his finger away. The boy let out a small sigh and relaxed a bit at that. Suddenly he felt his ass being parted again and something thick and slimy run over his tight hole. He tensed and whimpered a little. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever felt. He turned to look over his shoulder and realized that it was the man’s tongue. He buried his head again and bit down on his arm. It was disgusting, but it felt so good he couldn’t help but let out a few small moans. Ganondorf circled the hole with his tongue a few times before pushing it inside the boy. He thrusted the slimy appendage in and out a few times before thrusting in deeply and wiggling it around. Link was moaning aloud now, he couldn’t believe something so vile could be so amazing. Just as he felt his cock become fully erect, Ganondorf pulled away. Link whimpered at the loss of such a pleasurable sensation. The man stood up. He unsheathed his sword once more.

“Don’t move around too much and maybe you can manage to survive.” He ended the statement with a laugh.

Ganondorf positioned the tip of his sword at the boy’s now wet hole. Link felt a split second of complete terror as soon as he realized what was about to happen to him. Then suddenly he felt a rush of pain as the man pushed the tip of the sword into him. Ganondorf twisted the sword around, he had only inserted about an inch of the sword. Link screamed in pain. He could feel blood dripping down his legs. Ganondorf merely laughed and pushed the sword in deeper. Link continued screaming, he couldn’t help it. He could feel his insides being sliced. The man pulled out the sword to the tip then thrust it back in grinning the whole time. He was clearly enjoying inflicting such pain on the boy. Link was panting now, he couldn’t handle this level of pain, he knew he would be dead by the end of this. Then suddenly Ganondorf slipped and the blade went deeper than he intended, the tip now slightly protruded from the boy’s stomach.

“Whoops, sorry about that.” He clearly wasn’t.

Link couldn’t breathe, he knew he would lose consciousness soon from the pain. Ganondorf pulled the sword from the boy’s stomach and re-angled it before thrusting it again. Link wasn’t even screaming anymore, he was just breathing heavily and sobbing silently. The man continued to thrust the sword, not caring anymore whether he hit something vital or not. Link’s eyes rolled back as he felt the steel pierce his lung. The boy gasped for breath. Ganondorf realized what he’d hit. He placed a foot on the boy’s ass and pulled the sword out. Link completely collapsed to the floor. The man kneeled down next the boy and watched intently as his chest rose and fell in irregular motions. Link looked at Ganondorf, his eyes filled, not with hate, but with a million questions, he opened his mouth, but before he could ask a single one, he coughed, blood seeping out from between his lips. He tried one last time to catch his breath, but it was in vain. He shut his eyes and lost consciousness.

Ganondorf stood. He snapped his fingers and his minions came in.

“Clean this up. Do whatever you want with it, just get it out of here.”

The man took one last look at the boy’s body and turned to leave. As he walked through the exit, he was suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin and he laughed all the way down the hall.


	6. Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf has made a delicious meal for Link. But there must be something wrong with it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to other chapters.

Link awoke suddenly. He looked around to assess his surroundings. He was laying on a rather comfortable bed in a very nice bedroom, but he couldn’t recall how he got there. The last thing he could remember was being led away by those monsters. He jumped down from the bed, grabbing onto it when he hit the ground to keep from falling due to the head rush of getting up too quick, and walked toward the door. He tried to open it, but found it was locked. He started to walk around the room, checking for any small hole to crawl through. He couldn’t find anything. Not one to give up, he continued searching. Link turned around quickly when he heard the click of a lock opening. He faced the door, fists at the ready. The door opened slowly and Ganondorf entered. He walked toward the boy, shutting and locking the door on his way in. He was carrying a plate with a large chunk of cooked meat on it. Link watched him carefully, ready to pounce if the man tried anything. Ganondorf stopped in front of the boy and leaned down to show him the meal he had brought him.

“I’ve brought you dinner, boy.” He smirked.

Link was wary, there was no way he was eating anything from his enemy, it was probably poisoned. Ganondorf knew what the boy was thinking because the next thing he did was set the plate on the nightstand and proceed to cut off a small piece and pop it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed before looking to Link and grinning smugly.

“See? It’s safe.” He turned to leave. “I’ll just leave this here.” He unlocked the door and left.

Link waited until he heard the lock click, then he walked over to the meal on the table. He eyed it suspiciously, he was sure it was possible for Ganondorf to have somehow poisoned all but the small part he ate. Link decided that he definitely shouldn’t eat the meat. That’s when his stomach started to growl. He realized that he hadn’t eaten for at least two days, not counting however long he was unconscious. He couldn’t ignore how hungry he was. He sat down on the edge of the bed, picked up the knife and fork, and shakily cut a small piece off the end and raised it to his lips. As soon as he caught a whiff of the meat’s wonderful aroma, he instantly shoved the bite into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, if this was to be his last meal he would savor every bite. He couldn’t believe the succulent taste. It was juicy and flavorful and he could taste many different spices on his tongue. He couldn’t recall a meal this good since the last time he’d had his grandma’s soup. Link allowed himself to reflect on those last few days before everything had happened, before he had lost his sister. He cut another bite of meat and popped it into his mouth. He’d find her, he promised himself. He continued eating until there was nothing left on the plate, then he laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

When he awoke, he found Ganondorf sitting on the edge of bed watching him. Link stared at the man, waiting for him to speak, he could tell he had something to say. The man looked at the empty plate and smirked at the boy.

“Did you enjoy your meal?” 

Link didn’t acknowledge his question. He looked away, pride getting the best of him.

“I do hope you did, I made it special just for you.”

The boy continued to ignore the man.

“That meat was incredibly rare. I had only one chance to get the recipe right.”

Link pretended he wasn’t even a little curious what it was he’d just eaten.

“Of course, meat always tastes best when roasted live over a fire. The easy part is force feeding it the mixture of wine and spices that spreads through the meat after you pierce the stomach with the skewer.”

Link was visibly uneasy at hearing about the torture of whatever poor creature he had consumed.

“Of course it’s slightly drunk from the wine by the time you’re ready to slide the skewer into it. But it struggles regardless, it‘s small though and is very easy to overpower. And once you introduce the sharp end of the rod into it’s anus, it immediately begins to scream.”

Link’s eyes were wide and he was now staring intently at the man. How could anyone torture an animal like that? He was seriously regretting eating that meat now.

“But it’s only screaming because it’s scared, I’m very good with a skewer, and I haven’t yet pierced any skin. I continue to push the rod into it, listening to it’s screams so I’ll know when I’ve hit the first wall of flesh. As soon as I hear the scream intensify, I know, and I pull it out slightly before giving it one hard solid push, piercing through all the layers of intestine and straight into the stomach in one thrust.”

Link wanted to puke, he couldn’t believe he’d eaten something that had been tortured so horribly. Ganondorf continued recounting exactly how he’d cooked the meal.

“Once I’m in the stomach, I press on lightly until I hit the other side, then I give another small push on the end and break through the wall. Once I’m through, I carefully push the skewer further, making sure not to hit the heart or the lungs, and I find the esophagus. Once I find that, it’s pretty easy. I slowly guide the rod through it and out its mouth. The rod is small enough that it can breathe around it. Now that it can’t scream anymore without causing further pain to itself, all it can do to express its pain is to cry silently as I lower it onto the fire.”

Link’s mouth dropped when he realized something terrible; animals don’t cry. He looked at the man with fear in his eyes now. He didn’t want to think about what he had eaten.

“I can hear the fire sizzle as its tears land on it, but before long it’s the flesh that’s sizzling as it finally begins to cook, then the sound of the sizzling is drowned out by the sounds of its muffled screams as it realizes how much it hurts to be cooked alive. It screams as the metal of the rod finally gets hot enough to cook the inside and it can feel the wine in its stomach boiling around the red hot steel. Then as it slowly starts to lose consciousness, the more its screams sound like words. It’s almost as if it’s shouting ‘Big brother! Big brother!’ over and over until its skin turns black and it finally passes out from the pain.”

Link felt something inside him break as he realize what this meant. His sister. His beloved baby sister whom he’d sworn to protect, whom he’d promised he’d save, whom he’d never ever get to see again, had been impaled and roasted alive by the man sitting in front of him. And he’d… he couldn’t even come to terms with what he’d done. It wasn’t his fault, but that didn’t stop him from entirely blaming himself. He stared blank faced at the man who’d killed his sister, and he lunged at him. Ganondorf knew the boy could do no harm, without his weapons Link was only a little kid. And despite the boy’s determination and spirit, that’s all he was deep down, a little kid. A little kid who wanted nothing more than to be held and repress every bit of the horrific incident he’d experienced. And so as he lunged at the man who’d caused him so much pain, he felt himself cracking, his strong heroic exterior breaking away, and he fell into Ganondorf’s lap. The boy buried his face in the man’s robe and clenched his fist tightly around it as he started to shake. Before long he was sobbing. Clinging tightly to his worst enemy as he cried. 

“There, there.” Ganondorf pet the boy’s hair as he lightly spoke meaningless words of reassurance.

The boy shook as he continued to sob against the man, trying to pull himself closer to him. Ganondorf continued softly comforting the boy.

“It’s alright, I’ll keep you safe. I won’t ever hurt you.”

Link held him tighter, his sobs starting to subside a bit.

“You’ll be staying with me now. I’ll keep you safe forever, right here in this room.”  
The boy nodded and took a few deep breaths. Ganondorf smirked, everything was going perfectly.

“Good boy. From now on, you’ll do as I say. Otherwise I can’t promise that you’ll stay safe.”

Link hesitated for a moment, then gave another nod.

“Good. Now strip naked and lie back down on the bed.”

The boy obeyed, stripping off his clothes. Ganondorf climbed on top of him and started lightly kissing and biting his neck as he fondled the boy’s limp member. Link wasn’t sure what had broken inside of him that day, but he realized that he had no choice but to obey Ganondorf’s every command. He was at his mercy now. And he knew he would be here forever.


	7. Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link awakes to find a horrible change has been made to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to other chapters.

Link awoke in a small cell, he was laying on the hard floor. He stood slowly and looked around, he felt extremely groggy and a little sore all over. The boy flinched when he heard the door behind him open suddenly and he turned quickly to see Ganondorf. He put up his fists, not having his weapons on him. Ganondorf laughed.

“What, are you going to fight me?” he grinned “I’ve got something special in store for you.”

With that, the man grabbed the boy roughly by the arm and led him out the door and down the hall, they stopped in what looked like a torture chamber. There were a few Bokoblin minions standing in the room. Ganondorf pulled Link to the center of the room and the minions shut the door behind them. The man pushed Link roughly to the ground, then removed his own clothes while the Bokoblins removed Link’s. The boy struggled wildly, but couldn’t overpower the large group. They then looked up to their master as if asking permission, he nodded and they all got into position. Link’s eyes widened, something was wrong. He looked down at himself. Ganondorf laughed.

“What’s wrong, ‘boy’?”

Link gasped at what he saw, he no longer had a cock, instead he now had a vagina. He shook his head. The Bokoblins had removed what little clothes they wore and were now positioning themselves at different points on Link. The first Bokoblin pulled Link up and forced him down on his hands and knees before forcing his cock into the boy’s ass. Link screamed at the sudden intrusion and would have collapsed, had a second Bokoblin not made its way under him. The second one positioned itself at the boy’s vagina and thrust its length into him. Link bit down hard on his lip, he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. Then a third Bokoblin grabbed the boy’s cheeks and forced his head up before prodding his mouth with its cock. Link tried to pull his head away, but the creature tightened its grip until it began to hurt. Link felt his cheeks grow wet with tears as he opened his mouth, allowing the Bokoblin to thrust itself into his throat, he gagged at both the taste and smell, but managed not to throw up.

Ganondorf watched in amusement as the boy was ravaged before him, he stroked his cock slowly. Link sobbed as the creatures began thrusting even faster and harder, and finally one by one they each came inside of him. The boy had to hold back vomit again as he felt the disgusting fluid seep down his throat combined with the sensation of both his ass and cunt being filled. Ganondorf snapped his fingers and the creatures all scattered, he then walked over to Link who had since collapsed on the ground. The significantly larger man kicked the boy onto his back and knelt down over him, lifting his legs and positioning his huge cock against the boy‘s small cunt. Link looked up at him, fear apparent on his tear soaked face, and shook his head. Ganondorf merely grinned and thrust forward. Link let out a loud scream of pain, the man’s cock was much bigger than the Bokoblins. Ganondorf continued thrusting as he leaned over the boy so their noses were nearly touching.

“Just imagine…” he stroked the boy’s hair, his rhythm unfaltering. “I could get you pregnant. You could bear my child.”

Link’s eyes widened and he turned his head away. Ganondorf grabbed his face and turned it back.

“If you don’t like the thought of bearing MY child, just remember, my minion came inside of you too.”

Link shook his head, feeling fresh tears streak his cheeks. The man smirked and began thrusting even harder.

“Gods, boy, you’re so tight!” he grabbed hold of Link’s hips and pulled his lower half up off the ground before thrusting in at the new angle.

Link groaned as he felt the man hitting new spots inside him, it almost felt good. Ganondorf heard the boy making small sounds and smirked as he hit the same spot over and over. Link shut his eyes as he couldn’t hold back his moans, it felt amazing. He could feel himself getting wetter as the man’s thrusts sped up. Finally Ganondorf could feel himself getting close, he thrust into the boy one last time before releasing inside him. Link lost every ounce of pleasure he’d been feeling as the man’s words came back to him, what if he really did get pregnant? Ganondorf pulled out of Link and stood. The boy curled up and bit his lip as he felt the man’s seed dripping out of him. Ganondorf started toward the door, snapping his fingers on the way out. The Bokoblins began closing in around Link.

“Have fun.” and with that and a maniacal laugh, the man was gone, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
